A proposed hybrid vehicle is equipped with an engine, a generator, a power distribution mechanism as a planetary gear mechanism connected to the engine, the generator, and a driveshaft, a motor inputting and outputting power from and to drive wheels, and a battery inputting and outputting electric power from and to the generator and the motor (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2004-225564). The hybrid vehicle sets a regenerative power demand of the motor according to the state of charge of the battery, in response to the driver's release of an accelerator pedal and depression of a brake pedal. The hybrid vehicle regulates the throttle opening and the valve timing of an air intake valve to adjust the pumping loss of the engine. The adjustment of the pumping loss causes the engine to output a braking force, which is subtraction of the regenerative power demand and a hydraulic braking force demand of a hydraulic brake attached to the drive wheels from a braking force demand. Such control of the hybrid vehicle attains regenerative power generation of the motor according to the state of charge of the battery and thus effectively satisfies the braking force demand without an excess or a deficiency.